


Caring Is Sharing

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Tyler Bate One Shots [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Caring Is Sharing

Sharing a flat with one of the British Strong Style guys hadn’t exactly been your idea of a perfect living arrangement, but considering most of your money went into travelling to various parts of the world and food, it was the best you could afford. You wouldn’t say you hated it, but living with Tyler did sometimes get a little awkward. In the 6 months the two of you have shared a flat together, you’ve lost count of how many times you’ve come across him wandering around the flat naked. The guy just loved to show off his body… all the time!

You also had to deal with having to constantly pick up after him. He was constantly leaving stuff laying around the flat. Books, cups, plates, clothes, everything… everywhere. You were starting to really get fed up of cleaning up after him all the time. You felt more like a maid than a flat mate or even a friend some days. You were frustrated and didn’t know what to do about it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I’ll be back when I’m back,” he had said as he walked out of the door. 

Tyler had been away with the guys at some Progress shows in the States for a few days and to be honest you weren’t quite sure when he’d be back. You’d tried asking him but he’d just shrugged it off acting like he didn’t know anything.

Usually, when he was away it didn’t really bother you. You’d just go to training and shows, come back and try and tidy up the mess he had left before he left. This time however, was different… You were actually missing the messy little bastard. You found yourself not really wanting to tidy away his stuff because with it all over the place you felt like he was still around and not thousands of miles away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After a week of Tyler being away, and not hearing anything from him, you were feeling even more lonely. You’d even taken to sleeping in one of his t-shirts, that was surprisingly still clean, just so you could feel close to him. The flat wasn’t feeling like home anymore.

You’d just walked into the kitchen, blurry eyed, to make yourself a coffee before deciding whether or not you wanted to go to the gym on your own again when you heard it… keys in the lock… Tyler was finally home!

You busied yourself making your coffee and pretending like you were tidying the kitchen. You didn’t want him to realise you had actually missed him. You hard the soft thud of his suitcase hitting the floor as he dropped it and the click of his bedroom door closing. You sighed slightly, feeling a little disappointed that he’d gone straight to his room without even saying hi to you.

“Hope ya makin’ me one,” he suddenly said behind you.

“Christ on a bike!” you screeched in shock. “Don’t fucking do that! Gave me a fucking heart attack you asshole!”

Tyler chuckled as he watched your reaction. He always thought it was funny to scare you. He hadn’t admitted to anyone but being around you and just laughing and joking was his favourite thing ever… better than wrestling.

“Sorry, didn’t mean ta scare ya,” he smiled. “I thought ya heard me come in and drop my damn case again.”

His smile grew wider when you turned to face him. He always thought you looked cute with your hair still messed up from sleep because you wouldn’t even think about brushing it until after your first cup of coffee in the morning.

“You’re not sorry at all. You always do that to me,” you said, trying to sound mad but the second you saw his tired eyes you couldn’t find it in yourself to be mad at him.

“Well it is kinda fun. The way you squeal and come up with some ridiculous phrase is always good for a laugh.”

“Asshole,” you muttered, turning back around to finish making your coffee and making him one too.

“Um, {Y/N}?” Tyler asked as he watched you.

“Hmm?”

“Is that my shirt?”

You looked down at the oversized shirt you were wearing, even though you already knew that it was his.

“Um… Yeah…”

“Why are ya wearing it?”

“It… it was the only clean one I could find,” you lied, not turning to look at him. “Besides you don’t really wear this one much anymore.”

You waited for him to make some sort of sarcastic comment about you stealing his t-shirt, but instead you felt him come up behind you.

“I looks good on ya,” he said softly, reaching around you to grab his coffee mug. “You should steal my clothes more often.”

With that he moved away and turned to walk out of the kitchen. As soon as you were sure he was gone you let out the breath that you’d been holding. Something about him being that close, feeling his breath against the back of your neck, was causing your mind to race. You were just starting to calm down when he popped his head back through the door.

“Oh by the way,” he smiled. “I missed you too.”


End file.
